Prisión de cristal
by toriviiarawr
Summary: ¿Por que sera que solo cuando hemos pasado por tanto dolor encontramos la verdadera felicidad? Tal ves sea una recompensa por haber superado los obstáculos que se nos pusieron a lo largo de la vida. O tal ves sea por que la vida nos esta preparando para poder apreciar de verdad lo que al final obtenemos, aunque no haya sido precisamente lo que estabas esperado. AU Humanstuck


**Hola criaturitas del señor! La historia termino siendo muy diferente a como la había pensado al principio, pero quedo bien a mi parecer. Aclaro que esto lo escribí para el primer concurso del foro de Homestuck Suburb Session -Apr 13 y estoy taaaaan emocionada! Así que pasare a cerrar la boca (o a detener mis dedos) para que puedan leer con tranquilidad. Espero que les guste *w***

* * *

Aradia era una de las pocas personas que tenía claro lo que querían en su vida. Quería tener muchos amigos, estudiar antropología o arqueología, tal vez los dos; deseaba viajar y conocer nuevas costumbres y lugares, tal vez casarse y ser una persona feliz.

Pero hay una gran diferencia entre lo que quieres hacer y lo que la vida tiene preparado para ti.

~•~

Lo había perdido todo. A la única familia que le quedaba, a sus amigos, a la persona más importante en su vida, incluso se perdió a ella misma.

No sabía ya que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida, lo único que veía era blanco, blanco tintado de tristeza y desesperación por toda esa habitación fría y silenciosa.

A veces se preguntaba si había sido buena idea tratar de ayudarla, ir a un hospital psiquiátrico en lugar de ir por la policía que hubiera sido lo más correcto, actuar como una verdadera paranoica por haberse dejado inundar por la angustia y desesperación.

De vez en cuando se permitía recordar el por qué se encontraba en esa situación tan lamentable, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que ese juego había sido el origen de las desgracias que ocurrieron después.

Ese estúpido juego de rol que decidió jugar junto a sus otros amigos, el juego que había causado que la verdadera personalidad de más de uno saliera a la luz.

El juego lo había inventado entre todos, habían puesto las reglas y los equipos entre todos y lo jugaban entre todos. Y por un momento fue divertido, pero conforme avanzaban cierta chica sintió que no era suficiente el hacerlo solo por internet, ella quería más.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron que jugarían en persona, consiguieron trajes y un lugar aislado del ruido y edificios de la ciudad para no ser molestados. Las almas suspendidas ya le habían advertido que eso no era buena idea, pero ella no veía el mal que causaría el hacer los juegos más reales. Cuando recibió la noticia de que uno de sus amigos, el chico más lindo y bueno que conocía estaba ahora en el hospital con múltiples fracturas y un diagnostico desalentador supo que todo había sido un error.

La spiderbitch era violenta y eso todos lo sabían bien, pero empujar personas por barrancos traspasaba los límites. Se supone que todos eran amigos y buenos o malos se querían entre ellos con todo y sus defectos. ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera?

¡Esto no debía de terminar así!

Estaba molesta, no podía haber previsto que ella perdería el control pero aun así se sentía culpable, como si hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarle. Solo quería hacerla pagar, interferir y que viera que todo acto tiene una consecuencia. No hubo necesidad de explicar detalles a las almas que siempre la acompañaban, incluso el día que tomo la decisión había mas almas de las que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir.

Sus amigos estaban enterados del "don" que Aradia poseía y ya le habían advertido que su plan solo terminaría en tragedia, pero ella no quiso escuchar razones.

Pretendía meterle un pequeño susto, pero al final las almas tomaron sus propias decisiones y le dieron un buen escarmiento.

Nadie le dijo nada, pero ella presentía que la spiderbitch iba a vengarse, ella era violenta y ahora todos lo sabían muy bien. Si había sido capaz de dejar paralitico al chico que le había perdonado todo, con ella no tendría piedad. Necesitaba pensar, tener un plan para enfrentarse a ella, porque no le temía.

Se ausento durante varios días, estando solo dentro de ella misma, debía de estar calmada y concentrada para el día de la pelea. Cuando se sintió lista decidió esperar a que su contrincante hiciera la primera jugada, pero esa nunca llego. Era sumamente extraño el hecho de que no haya intentado nada contra ella, conociéndola sabía que era seguro que se desquitaría, pero ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y la chica araña seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Cuando decidió volver a conectarse con el mundo recibió noticias que la dejaron helada.

Una de sus amigas tambien había tratado de vengarse y perdió la visibilidad en ambos ojos. Su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre la había apoyado en todo y que quería como a nadie en el mundo se encontraba de nuevo en la clínica de la que había salido hace ya muchos años atrás, al parecer había vuelto a tener un episodio maniaco que casi provoca que lastimase a alguien. Y para terminar, su hermana había sido encontrada muerta, probablemente asesinada según los reportes de la morgue.

El mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, el dolor y la impotencia estaban apoderándose de ella. Las almas le revelaron que la causante de todo esto había sido la chica araña, y ellas nunca le mentían.

Fue ahí cuando vio que la chica no era violenta, más bien tenía serios problemas que alguien debía solucionar. La policía no podría ayudarla, además de que no tenía pruebas que respaldaran sus serias acusaciones. Su segunda opción fue buscar ayuda en una clínica psiquiátrica pero no tuvo cuidado en lo que dijo y como lo dijo debido a todas las emociones y sentimientos que se revolvían en su pequeña persona. O tal vez haya sido la incompetencia de las personas que la recibieron.

De eso ya habían pasado varios años.

De la chica alegre y aventurera solo quedaba un caparazón roto y vacío.

En cuanto te vuelves un paciente psiquiátrico el mundo te da la espalda. Era como estar en la cárcel pero con drogas gratis. La única visita que recibía era la de ese doctor extraño con su ridículo corbatín verde y sus tontas palabras de aliento.

Incluso las almas que antes había sido fieles compañeras ahora se burlaban y se negaban a hablar con ella.

Era como estar muerta, su vida había terminado en el instante en que se recostó en esa cama blanca y fría. Incluso había comenzado a lloraba entre sueños. Su único deseo era poder salir de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a la idea de volver a su vida normal, porque jamás podría recuperar todo lo que le habían arrebatado. Sin embargo su anhelo de volver a sentirse bien persistía.

Hasta que un día se le concedió.

No sintió dolor, todo ocurrió mientras dormía. Un destello azul, uno rojo y después fue libre. Al parecer las negligencias médicas son muy comunes en este mundo. Ella sabía que la enfermera se había equivocado de dosis y medicamento pero no dijo nada.

Ahora por fin, después de tanto tiempo era libre de nuevo. Claro que fue a un alto precio pero eso ya no le importaba, cambiar ese mundo donde ya no tenía absolutamente nada por otro mundo lleno de posibilidades era un trato justo.

Llegando a este punto comprendió que la spiderbitch había pensado y calculado todo con detalle, como la perfecta manipuladora que era. Pero seguía sin importarle, después de muchos años volver a tener ese sentimiento de paz que creía haber olvidado era el mejor regalo que podía recibir, aun viniendo de un enemigo.

Y se dio cuenta que ella no podía interferir en el destino, en los planes que la vida tenía. La chica araña pagaría por todo el mal que había hecho en alguna etapa de su vida, y a pesar de todo lo que le hizo pasar, le deseaba lo mejor para poder afrontar las desgracias que seguramente sufriría.

Su vida tal vez no había sido como la había planeado y había terminado de una forma un tanto triste y lamentable, pero no se arrepentía de nada, había logrado la mayoría de los sueños a corto plazo que tenía.

Y en ese instante fue verdaderamente feliz, porque al final **esto fue lo que ella siempre deseo.**


End file.
